As a hybrid vehicle, there has been known a hybrid vehicle which is referred to as a parallel-type hybrid vehicle and a hybrid vehicle which is referred to as a series-type hybrid vehicle. The parallel-type hybrid vehicle is configured such that either one of the engine and the drive motor selectively drives a vehicle. In this parallel-type hybrid vehicle, the drive motor drives the vehicle upon receiving a storage output of an energy storage device and charges the energy storage device with a regeneration output of the drive motor. The series-type hybrid vehicle is configured such that the drive motor drives the vehicle. In the series-type hybrid vehicle, the engine does not directly drive the vehicle and drives the generator, and the drive motor drives the vehicle upon receiving the generation output of the generator and the storage output of the energy storage device, and the energy storage device is charged with the generation output of the generator and the regeneration output of the drive motor.
In JP-A-8-126116 (patent document 1), there is disclosed a parallel-type hybrid vehicle which can control the charging of an energy storage device (battery) corresponding to a traveling route of a vehicle. The parallel-type hybrid vehicle which is disclosed in the patent document 1 includes a navigation processing part which is connected to a GPS receiver, wherein slope ascending information and slope descending information in the traveling route of the vehicle is extracted by the navigation processing part, and the charging of the energy storage device is controlled based on the slope ascending information or the slope descending information.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-8-126116